leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW017
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣| artn=1 | art=夏目久仁彦 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW011-BW020| footnotes=* }} Scraggy—Hatched to be Wild! (Japanese: タマゴからかえったあばれん坊！ The Wild Child that Hatched From The Egg!) is the 17th episode of the , and the 674th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 20, 2011 and in the United States on May 28, 2011. Blurb Ash and his friends continue toward Castelia City and Ash’s third Unova region Gym Battle. On the way, the Egg that our hero has been carrying finally hatches into...a Scraggy! Everyone wants to greet the newly hatched Pokémon, but the feisty Scraggy decides to say hello with a Headbutt instead! Scraggy seems to be a loner, choosing to eat by itself rather than join the group for dinner. That night, our heroes wake up to discover that Scraggy has wandered off. They finally find it practicing its Headbutt against a tree where a group of menacing Galvantula live! Scraggy shows great courage and tries to stand up to them despite being outnumbered. That’s when Ash and his friends come to the rescue: Pikachu’s powerful Thunderbolt sends the Galvantula back into their tree, but not before Scraggy takes a paralyzing hit from one of its angry opponents. Iris whips up some herbal medicine for Scraggy, and after a good night’s sleep, the Pokémon starts to feel better. Scraggy finally calms down enough to settle into its new Poké Ball, becoming the newest member of Ash’s family! Meanwhile, Team Rocket—Jessie, James, Meowth, and the new agent Pierce—have brought the stolen Meteonite to a researcher named Dr. Zager, who examines it and determines that it’s the real thing. It’s off to begin the second part of their evil plan... Plot While takes a break on the way to Castelia City, looks at the Badges in his case and admiring his newly won , and musing to that he only has six left to earn. wanders over to where their backpacks are all piled on the ground, and is looking at Ash's Egg, when it suddenly begins to shake and glow! Axew is so startled that he falls over backwards, and then excitedly draws everyone's attention to the Egg, and everyone gathers around to watch the Egg hatch. mentions that the glowing means that it will hatch soon and Ash wonders what kind of Pokémon will hatch from the Egg. mentions to Axew that this is the first time that he has seen an hatch, and Cilan agrees that everyone is looking forward to it. Then Iris tells Axew that he is going to be a big brother, which makes Axew even more excited, so much so that he accidentally trips, and sends the Egg rolling down the hill! Everyone chases after the Egg, trying to catch it before it crashes into a sharp rock at the bottom of the hill. Ash tells Pikachu to use in order to catch the Egg, as it goes flying into the air, and he manages to catch the Egg just in time. Ash asks Pikachu if he and the Egg are okay, and Pikachu responds in the affirmative. Iris and Axew apologize to Ash, and Ash tells them not to worry about it, as everything turned out okay. Then the Egg begins to glow again, and finally hatches into ! Cilan mentions that it is a Scraggy, and Ash scans it with his Pokédex. Ash and Pikachu introduce themselves to their new friend, to which Scraggy responds with a attack. Then Scraggy tries to Pikachu, which Pikachu dodges. Everyone wonders about Scraggy's aggressive nature. Ash suggests that if Scraggy truly wants to battle that much, then he and Pikachu will battle as a way of introducing themselves. Ash then uses his Pokédex to find out what moves Scraggy knows, finding out that it only knows Leer and Headbutt. When Iris reacts with surprise, Ash reminds her that Axew only knows and . Cilan points out that Scraggy did just hatch from an Egg after all, to which Ash agrees. Ash then calls for a Leer attack from Scraggy, which Cilan notes has little effect. Then Ash calls for a Headbutt attack, which also has surprisingly little effect. Finally, Ash calls for a counterattack from Pikachu, but a weakened one, which totally knocks Scraggy back. Ash asks Scraggy if it is okay, and it gets up, still ready for battle. Cilan is surprised that it can still go on, but Ash notes that with the fighting spirit that Scraggy has, it was born to battle. Iris comments to Axew that he has a troublesome baby brother, to which Axew agrees. Ash then calls out his other Pokémon in order to meet their new friend. They all respond in a positive way, starting with . However, Scraggy continues to respond aggressively, headbutting Pidove, which shocks her. is next, but again, gets a headbutt from Scraggy, which results in Oshawott getting so angry that Pikachu and have to pull Oshawott off of Scraggy to separate them and prevent them from fighting. Then Scraggy responds with headbutting Oshawott, separating him from his shell, and stepping on it so that he cannot get it back. Oshawott yanks his shell back, and smacks Scraggy over the head with it, to which Ash asks if Scraggy is okay. Oshawott responds with a attack, to which Scraggy defends itself by pulling up its "pants" to block it. Ash notes that is how Scraggy defends itself. Scraggy then headbutts Tepig, and Ash says that Scraggy takes on everybody, and Cilan notes that it has little effect. Then Scraggy appears dizzy from too many headbutts, which makes Iris and Axew laugh. Then Scraggy tries to headbutt , who is sitting on a rock, but Snivy easily dodges, and Scraggy hits the rock instead. He then shakes off being dizzy again, and tries to headbutt Snivy again, to which Snivy responds by using her s to hold Scraggy at bay, until he trips and falls on his face. Ash then asks Scraggy if that is enough for now, to which Scraggy responds by headbutting Ash. The scene then switches to . Jessie, James, and are speaking with Pierce via a laptop from a secret location. Pierce asks them if they have the Meteonite in question, to which Meowth responds in the affirmative. Pierce gives them their next rendezvous location, a building on the other side of town, and tells them not to be late. James remarks that they do not have long until the rendezvous, and Jessie says they should go. The scene then switches back to Ash and . It is now early evening, and the gang and their Pokémon are gathered around eating dinner. Ash invites Scraggy to come and eat dinner with the rest of them, but Scraggy refuses. Iris observes that it is hard to know what Scraggy is thinking, and Cilan posits that it might be upset that it lost to Ash's other Pokémon. Ash asks Scraggy if that is true. We then check in briefly with Team Rocket. Meowth confirms that they have reached the rendezvous point, and James says that they should go. The scene then switches back to Ash and company. Scraggy comes out from hiding, and Ash is excited that he finally is eating his Pokémon food. Iris comments that he should become more docile and learn to eat with everyone else. Then Ash says that it is time for Scraggy to go into a Poké Ball, which upsets Scraggy again. Cilan observes that since it just hatched, it might want to stay in the outside world for a little longer. Later on, everyone is asleep. Axew sleepily pokes his head out of the sleeping bag that he and Iris are sharing, and notices Scraggy sitting on a rock, looking at the moon and stars. When Scraggy notices Axew, he quickly goes back inside the sleeping bag. When he pokes his head out again a second later, Axew notices that Scraggy is gone! Axew jumps out of the sleeping bag and looks around for Scraggy, then wakes up Iris, who wakes up Ash, Pikachu and Cilan. The gang then go looking for Scraggy, calling out and trying to find him. Axew then notices Scraggy's footprints on the ground leading to a tree off in the distance, and points this out to the rest of the group. When the group arrive at the tree, they find Scraggy. Ash asks Scraggy what he is doing in a place like this, but before Scraggy can respond, a wild appears! Iris identifies it, and a very scared Axew dives into her hair to hide. Then Ash looks up Galvantula on his Pokédex. Iris and Cilan both agree that this is bad, and Ash and Pikachu jump into action to save Scraggy! Scraggy is paralyzed with fear at first, but then tries a Headbutt attack. Everyone is shocked that Scraggy would make such a reckless move, and before the attack can land, Scraggy is hit by Galvantula's attack! Then Galvantula launches an attack, and follows up with a attack, both of which hit for massive damage and send Scraggy flying backwards! Ash catches Scraggy, and when he sees that Galvantula is charging up another Electro Ball attack, he orders a Thunderbolt attack from Pikachu, which hits Galvantula, and drives it back into hiding in the tree. Ash asks if Scraggy is all right, and Cilan observes that it did suffer direct hits from Galvantula's attacks. Scraggy attempts to stand up and walk, but it is far too weak, and it is paralyzed. Ash asks Cilan if there is a Pokémon Center nearby, but Cilan responds in the negative. Iris says to leave this to her, and she and Axew jump into the bushes to look for medicinal plants to heal Scraggy. Axew finds one of the plants that they were looking for, and Iris congratulates him on a good find, and says that they should look for plants that recover health next. Back at camp, Iris mixes up the medicine for Scraggy, and Ash feeds it to him, but it does not taste very good. Iris prescribes a good night's rest, and Ash tells it to take a nice rest. We then check back in with Team Rocket. A helicopter is approaching in the distance, and it is signaled in for a landing by James. The trio quickly board the helicopter, which then takes off again. Inside, the trio is met by Pierce, who explains that the helicopter is Team Rocket's mobile laboratory. He then introduces Dr. Zager. Dr. Zager then says that he wants the Meteonite that the trio stole from the . James hands it over, and Dr. Zager says that he will begin his analysis immediately. A machine begins analyzing the Meteonite with a green laser. Dr. Zager says that there is no doubt, that the material that the Meteonite is made of is not found on Earth. The laser then changes to a red color, and the Meteonite begins to glow a bright purple color! Dr. Zager remarks excitedly that this is exactly the reaction he had been hoping for! The laser then turns off, and the glowing stops. Dr. Zager orders them to hurry, saying he needs to analyze the Meteonite further. Then Pierce says that they should head to the location of their next operation, to which the trio responds in the affirmative, and the helicopter flies off into the distance. The next morning, Scraggy awakens, surrounded by Ash and friends. Ash asks if Scraggy is feeling okay, to which it responds in the affirmative, which relieves Ash. Iris is glad to see that it has recovered, and Cilan asks Scraggy if it can remember what happened yesterday. Scraggy remembers, and then Ash says that Iris found medicinal plants to help him, and Iris says that Axew helped too. When Ash says that Scraggy needs to be grateful to everyone, it jumps up and stomps off! Ash asks where Scraggy is going, and Axew follows it. Scraggy stomps up to the tree where the Galvantula was the night before, and begins to headbutt it. This time, a whole colony of Galvantula are awakened! When Axew sees this, he is alarmed, and goes back to get the others. Back at camp, Axew tells the others what has happened. Ash calls out the rest of his Pokémon, and tells them they must go and save Scraggy! The Galvantula surround Scraggy, and he looks on defiantly. Suddenly, just as the Galvantula are about to attack, a Thunderbolt attack hits one of them! It is Ash and all of his friends, here to save the day! Ash orders all of his Pokémon to protect Scraggy. Pidove uses her attack to counter an Electroweb attack from one of the Galvantula. Tepig uses his attack to counter an Electro Ball attack from another Galvantula. Oshawott uses his attack to counter the Electroweb from yet another Galvantula. Then Snivy uses her s to yank Oshawott out of harm's way of a Galvantula that was about to land on him. She then uses her attack on the same Galvantula. Then Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on all of the Galvantula, driving them back into hiding in the tree. Ash asks if Scraggy is all right, to which it responds in the affirmative. Ash thanks all of his Pokémon for all of their hard work, then he warns Scraggy not to go under that tree anymore. Cilan proposes that maybe Scraggy was trying to take revenge. Iris says she is glad Scraggy is safe. Then Ash says that they should all eat breakfast together. Back at camp, everyone is eating breakfast together, when Axew tries to bring his food over and eat with Scraggy. Scraggy turns his back on Axew, and they start glaring at each other. Ash and Iris tell them not to fight. Then Cilan suggests that Scraggy might be the perfect partner for Axew's battle practice, which surprises everyone. Ash says that sounds like a good idea, and Iris asks if Axew would be interested, and he responds in the affirmative. Iris notes that they both look fired up, and Ash says that they should start. Iris encourages Axew to do his best, and Ash encourages Scraggy not to lose. Then Cilan, acting as referee, says to start the battle. Ash calls for a Leer attack to start things off, which is successful. Then Ash orders Scraggy to use Headbutt, which is also effective. Iris orders Axew to counterattack with Scratch, which is a hit. Iris congratulates Axew, then orders him to use Scratch repeatedly, which are all hits. Ash yells to Scraggy not to give up, and orders a Headbutt attack, which sends Axew flying backwards. Iris yells to Axew not to give up, and calls for a Dragon Rage attack. While Axew is charging up Dragon Rage, Ash calls for another Headbutt attack from Scraggy. Just as Axew is ready to fire, Scraggy collides with Axew and a huge explosion ensues. When the smoke clears, both Axew and Scraggy unable to battle. Iris remarks that Dragon Rage failed again. Cilan suggests that they call it a draw for today. Ash agrees, then offers to Scraggy to become stronger together, to which Scraggy agrees. Then Iris says the same thing to Axew, who also agrees. Cilan remarks that means that both Pokémon are worth raising, and that he is looking forward to them maturing. Then Ash says that Scraggy should take a long rest, and catches him in a Poké Ball. Major events * 's hatches into a . * The Team Rocket trio delivers the Meteonite they stole from Museum to Dr. Zager for analysis. * Ash and battle each other for the first time using Scraggy and , respectively; the battle ends in a draw. Debuts Humans * Dr. Zager Pokémon debuts * ( ) * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Pierce * Dr. Zager Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; hatched; debut) * (multiple; debut) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: . * There is no Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster following this episode. * The dub title is most likely based on the song . * is revealed to be male in this episode when says, "Axew, you're going to be a big brother!" * is also revealed to be male in this episode when Iris says to Axew, "You know what? It seems like your little brother's kind of a pain." Errors * After all of 's Pokémon fend off the , 's eyelids are white. * Scraggy's eyelid flashes red for a split-second after he attacks Axew in midair. Dub edits In other languages |fi= |da= |de= |el= |pl= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |sv= |ko= |th= |hi=Scraggy - हॅचेद तू बी वाइल्ड! |hr= }} 017 Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Zurrokex – wild und ungezähmt! es:EP677 fr:BW017 ja:BW編第17話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第17集